


This Haunted Memory

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [132]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, Toons and monsters are not human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Technically, it was Henry who came back after thirty years. Just not as Henry Walters.





	This Haunted Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Buddy belongs to upperstories.

My name is Tristan Michaels.

I'm twenty-five years old, and until a few days ago, I didn't know I had any connection to this place.

When I was five, my family moved into the house where Henry Walters once lived. Not long after, I started to have strange dreams--sometimes they came once in a while, sometimes they happened every night for a short period. But they were always about the same thing: the life of Henry Walters. Even after I found out I was living in his old house, I didn't think much of it.

Roughly a year ago, however, new dreams were added to the mix: dreams of monsters born from ink and memory roaming this old workshop, terrorizing the three of you. Those dreams, however, were viewed through the eyes of your pal Buddy here. But frightening as they were, I still believed them to be nothing more than an overactive imagination.

It wasn't until I got that letter that the pieces began coming together. True, I didn't realize that I was seeing things through Buddy's eyes until I encountered him, but I did start to remember my life as Henry.

And that's why I came back--I realized you were suffering at Joey's hands. The only human you knew treated you like crap, and you deserved better. You needed to know that not all humans were like that.

When I woke up in the middle of that pentagram not long after my fall, I found Buddy waiting for me. He helped me navigate the studio, and in doing so, we learned that he was created from a shard of Henry's soul, left behind when the rest became me. Because of that, he and I are linked, which was a big help in my search for the three of you.

Now, I think it's time we got out of here.

The folks who made those tapes? I did a little research before I came, and they're all doing pretty well. Perhaps I'll go see them once we leave, maybe even bring you along.

I don't know if I'll tell them that I used to be Henry, though. They might find that hard to believe.


End file.
